


A Night to Remember

by popayamorphaya



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popayamorphaya/pseuds/popayamorphaya
Summary: Eddie invites Buck to a wedding as his emotional support, a night at a bar and some old friends change that status!
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 314





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> yay i’m back!1!!1!1!1
> 
> I also had to repost because I was having some trouble with the relationship tag?

It was a Friday night in Texas as Eddie and Buck made their way to a local bar. They were in town for Eddies cousins wedding, Buck invited under the pretence that Eddie needed the emotional support as it’d be his first big family event since Shannon’s death. 

While that was true it wasn’t _really_ why Eddie wanted Buck to join them, in actuality he wanted Buck there as his date, he wanted to walk around that hall with his arm intertwined with Bucks and proudly introduce him as Eddies date. That was the fantasy, however dumbass no.1 didn’t have the guts or brains to admit this to himself. 

The two men walked over to the bar to order their drinks, he was grateful his parents were so willing to watch their grandson for the night so he could have some time with Buck, it was rare for the two to hangout outside the station or without Chris present. He loved that kid more than life itself but it was always nice to have some grown-up talk that wasn’t interrupted by an alarm.

“It must be great having such a big family that are so close, having all these big family events all the time.” Buck said with a tight smile, he knew that Buck was always jealous of his family. Bucks only other family outside of Maddie consisted of two abusive parents who cared more about booze than their own children. 

Eddie wished Buck could see that he was now part of his and Chris’ family but he could tell Buck felt like he never belonged, no matter how much the two tried to prove it to him. It makes his blood boil that Bucks parents did this to him, made him feel like he wasn’t worthy of a family.

”It has its downsides too, y’know.” Eddie started in an attempt to lighten Bucks mood “You gotta buy a LOT of wedding presents, I’m honestly gonna have to start a savings account solely for them!” He said with a faint laugh that left his face once he saw Buck fiddling with his sleeve. 

Before he could get another word out a man sitting in the stool besides Buck let out a surprised gasp. “Evan Buckley, is that you?” Buck turned to the man with a huge grin as they embraced tightly while Eddie looked at them jealously.

”Tyler Kennedy! It’s been so long, how’ve you been? How’s your dad?” This earned him a gentle but awkward smile, Eddie could tell the man had been through something from that expression.

“You know how much I hate when people call me that!” he said as he playfully swatted Bucks arm, Eddie was burning holes in Tyler Kennedy right now with his death glare. He gently cleared his throat to remind Buck of his presence, he didn’t like how quickly he was forgotten for another man.

”Oh God, I’m sorry Eddie. This is my friend T.K from when I lived in New York, T.K this is my best friend Eddie!” Eddie politely put his hand out to shake T.K’s, he may have hated T.K but if his mother saw him being inhospitable she’d smack him over the head, she taught him better than to be rude.

Another man approached the group and Eddie let out a huge sigh of relief as he wrapped an arm around T.K’s waist and kissed him gently on the lips, relieved that T.K was no longer a threat to him. Not that he ever was, Eddie said in an attempt to boost his shaken confidence. 

“Buck, this is my boyfriend Carlos, Carlos this is Buck.” T.K looked up at his boyfriend with the gentlest of smiles, Eddie felt his confidence come back within a second as he could see how in love the two were, there was no way in hell either of their gazes would stray from the other.

Buck just looked at his old friend with a gentle smile. “What are you even doing here in Texas, I never thought I’d see the day you moved from the big city.” T.K’s smile faltered a little before holding his head up high and gesturing towards a booth so they could have a more intimate conversation.

Once everyone was comfortable, Carlos with his arm draped over T.K’s shoulder and Buck and Eddie close enough that their knees were touching, T.K turned to Buck and took a deep breath, sensing his boyfriends nervousness Carlos began rubbing circles on T.K’s arm to comfort him.

”A few months ago I was gonna propose to my boyfriend Alex, before I could he told me he was leaving me for his personal trainer, cliche, right? Anyway, I...” Another deep breath “I relapsed and overdosed. It was a mistake but I’m owning up to it. Dad wanted a fresh start... along with the fact he has cancer-”

Before either could say another word a familiar voice cut them off. “Well, well, well. If it isn’t my favourite protege, Buck!” Buck turns to the older man and rockets out his seat to envelope him in a tight hug as tears started to well in his eyes. Owen pulled back and looked Buck in the eyes, noticing the tears threatening to spill.

”Turn those sad tears happy Buck! I have my amazing son and team by my side and the cancer treatments working, life’s never been better for me! Now I wanna hear about you, still fighting fires?” 

“Yup, moved to LA and I’m part of the 118! Also meet Eddie, he’s my best friend and partner at the station. Eddie, this is Owen Strand, T.K’s dad and my personal hero and mentor. He’s the whole reason I wanted to become a firefighter in the first place.” Eddie looked at Owen with appreciation, he could tell the man meant a lot to Buck, more than he was letting on and he was grateful for him getting Buck in this line of work so they could meet. 

After a few hours the conversation died down as they all headed home, Buck and Eddie deciding to have one last drink before leaving themselves. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever told you about how I met Owen.” Eddie took a swig of his beer before shaking his head no. “I was in a minor car wreck, nothing but a few bruises. My dad caused it, drunk as usual. Owen was called to the scene and by the time he got there my dad was drunkenly shouting at everyone watching.” Buck sighed as he recalled the sad memory and Eddie reached out to put his hand on top of Bucks. 

“Owen needed a minute. One minute to assess the situation and notice the old bruises and scratches. I was scared of what he’d say but instead he just sat and comforted me while my dad was being arrested. He managed to get so much out of me that school counsellors tried weeks to get. He quickly found out I had no friends and was barely eating so he introduced me to T.K. I spent more time with his family than my own, he fed me, he took me and T.K on days out. He’s like a father to me.” 

After hearing Bucks story he was now the one fighting back tears to appear strong for his best friend. Buck looked at him and for a few seconds they just looked into one another’s eyes before Eddie found his hand on Bucks cheek. Buck took a shaky breath before finding Eddies lips against his own.

His first thought wasn’t that it was like fireworks. It was like finally coming home, finally feeling appreciated and like he belonged somewhere. That was the moment that he realised he did deserve a family and happiness, the moment he realised he already had it all with Eddie.

Later that night Buck found himself in Eddies childhood bed, leaning his head on Eddies chest as they simply embraced one another. There was no need for talking, everything had fallen into place and that weekend Eddie _did_ in fact get to walk around with Buck on his arm as he proudly introduce him as his date. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave a kudos, thank you so much ❤️❤️


End file.
